Inuyasha fudalfairytale
by marisa.wheeler.3
Summary: you may not know who I am or don't even want to know who I am. But I am going to tell you anyway. I am going to start from the beginning. Well not the very beginning just from where I am not pinned to the sacred tree. It all started 500 years ago in the sacred forest the home of the sacred tree.


I was in the Sacred Forest home of the Sacred tree. I was running away from my older brother Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru is different from me. He is a full demon and I am well a half demon. We have the same father but different mothers. His mother is a full demon like our father and well my mother is not. My mother is a human, but a different kind of human I can't quiet explain her she was just different. Sesshomaru never liked my mother or always bullied me when we were growing just because I was a half demon he didn't even care that I was his own brother. Then my old man went off to war again for another 3 years and when he left I never had a name. But that changed when the war came to our part the land. My father saved my mother and me, but Sesshomaru left because he couldn't stand living with us my old man saved us he looked down at and smiled and asked my mom mother what she named me she said I didn't. Then let's name him Inuyasha. My mother loved that name. Well I have to admit I love my name to. When my dad got my mother and I to safety he told us he will return when the war is over . I was excited because it was has been a long time since I'd seen my father.I waited and Waite. But he never returned. That's when I figured the three years he has been at war what he ment was he will return to us when we go to the nether world. Then 8 year's later my mother passed away from posison from Sesshomaru`s claws. Anyways Sesshomaru is chasing me because I killed the demon that ticked him off. I killed him because he ticked me off as well. Then as I was walking back into the forest Sesshomaru showed up and started attacking me. So I attacked him and boy it madder than he already was. So now he was right behind me. Then all or a sudden he attacks me with his poisonous claws and then I fell t he ground and attacked him with blades of blood and then iron rever soul stealer and only the blades of blood got himin the arm and then he ran off. Then when I got up I started to walk towards the Sacred Tree and my vision started to get blurry. When I got the Sacred Tree I fell to the ground then went unconscious .

In the morning I hear a voice. Not just any voice a sweet loving and caring kind of voice .

Hello? Are you awake? Hello?

Uh-huh! I am now! Who is this? Am I in heaven?

No silly you in a small village! My villages actually. Who is this and how did I get in your village? Who am I talking to?

I am sorry! Where are my manners? I am priestess Kikyo. And you can open your eyes I don't bite!

Hahaha that's funny because I do! Wait you said you are a priestess am I hearing you correctly?

When I open my eyes there she is sitting right next to me. Why are you helping me? I said to her. Don't priestess hate demons like me?

Don't you mean most priestess hate demons like you! she said with a smile.

Umm? I am confussed.

I am not like most priestess.

What do you mean? I said. Oh my name is Inuyasha ow-ow-ow. I said while grabbing my stomach.

What's wrong? Is your wounds bothering you?

Yeah but I am used to because I always hurt when my body is healing. Thanks for asking.

Oh okay good your welcome. How did this happen anyway?

My older brother Sesshomaru.

Is your brother a full demon or is he half? she asks as she facing me.

***I start to sit up* **Sesshomaru is a full demon like our father and his mother. I am a half demon. We have the same father but different mothers. My mother is a human and my father well is a full demon.

Why did Sesshomaru do this to you doesn't he care about you at all? She asks.

No not all Sesshomaru hates half demons, humans, and even full demons. He did this because I killed the demon that pissed him off. I only killed him because he pissed me off as well so I just killed faster than Sesshomaru. Then while I was running away from him he attacked me with his poisionus claws that went right through me then I attacked him back. And that's when I got up but my vision was bad but I had to get to the sacred tree and when I got there I passed out then that's where I woke up in this village with you.  
Wow I am so sorry about that Kikyo says.

So do you have any bad or good stories you would like to tell me since I have nothing better to do and also it will keep my mind off my healing.

Yes I do it's about my little sister Kaede. 2 months ago I was fighting off a demon from entering my village and my little sister got in the way because apparently there was another demon behind me I already let of the arrow. But it wasn't just any kind of arrow it was the sacred arrow. And well it shot her in the eye... ***I hear little snores coming from Inuyasha*** So I just sat there. Then my little sister Kaede came in and said that the elders are sick and need herbal care. So I asked Kaede if she could stay with Inuyasha until I am done. She said okay.

When I came back Inuyasha was talking in his sleep. Then I hear my name being called.

Uh-uh-uh Wh-where am I?

Inuyasha don't move you will open up your wounds that me and my sister had to patch up 4 times.

Ki-Kikyo is that you?

Yes. She said. Who else would've saved 2 days ago?

No one probably. Th-thank you Kikyo.

Your welcome.

You know I still don't get it.

Get what?

Why you saved me and didn't scream when you saw what I was. That's what I don't get.

There's nothing to get Inuyasha I saved you just saved you that's all I did.

Okay if you say so Kikyo. So when can I get up and start moving around?

As early as tomarrow morning

Thank you I wish I could repay you somehow. Ummmm-Ummmmm.

No no Inuyasha you don't have to repay me this is what do for a living.  
What cherish demons. I say.

Well you are my first demon that I may have cherished.

. I told you ya know.

Told me what?

That you didn't have to save me because I am a demon.

Then 50 years pasted I was pined to the sacred tree for ever. By Kikyo's sacred arrow. Something always bothered me when that happened. I smelled something very weird about her scent. Her scent didn't smelled normal it reacked of blood. I always asked my self. why did kikyo smell like blood?

**Thank you so much for reading my first chapter of my book. If you would like me to post my second chapter I will because I already a have it made all I need to do is transfer it. Please inbox me about my story if you think it was good or if you think it is alright or you think it Is terrible please don't be shy or scared please I want to know what yall think about my 1st chapter. Thank you so much.**


End file.
